


To Strive For Freedom - Fanart

by JaskiersWolf



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin Jaskier | Dandelion, Cover Art, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Cover art for Kateis_Cakeis' story - To Strive For Freedom. A Witcher/Assassin’s Creed crossover geraskier fanfic in which Jaskier is an Assassin.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	To Strive For Freedom - Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kateis_Cakeis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateis_Cakeis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Strive For Freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653610) by [Kateis_Cakeis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateis_Cakeis/pseuds/Kateis_Cakeis). 



**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [tumblr](https://avengersbarnes.tumblr.com/post/625273538201436160/julian-was-six-when-he-learnt-of-the-assassins-and) so if you want to reblog/like then... that's how to do that? 
> 
> I worked.... so hard on this (don't even ask how many hours went into it for I am very slow) and I'm incredibly proud with how it turned out. It is the first art collaboration I've done for someone else's fanfic but the author loves it and his fanfic is sooooo good. So definitely go check it out! 
> 
> Now I'm gonna go shuffle back into my writer box and stick to my better talent of writing dumb gay shit. 
> 
> \- Yaz


End file.
